Save the Last Dance For Me
by InuYasha-myhero
Summary: Kagome is a ballet dancer trying to get into the Juliard school. But while she was auditioning her mother was in a car accident. Now her life is turning upside down She's to move in with her father at New York City where she makes new friends. How will sh
1. Save the Last Dance For Me

Disclaimer I don't own Inu Yasha, I'm just borrowing the Inu gang for my story. But one day Inu Yasha will be all mine.

Chapter 1-Lost Hope

'Why did it have to happen? Why mother?' Kagome kept thinking'Now I'm shipped to fathers'

"Ticket miss." a man said while taking her ticket and punching a hole on it,"Have a good trip."

Hours and hours have gone by like nothing with the accident always on her mind.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" brought her out of her train of thought.

"Oh no." Kagome replied coming to realization she needs to move her things.

"I love ballet. Now I never had the body for it." the woman told with a chuckle as she looked at the cover of Kagome's magazine,"Hey you dance."

"I... I used to." Kagome stuttered as a flood of memories washed over her.

Flashback

Kagome twirled around practing for her upcoming audition to get in to Julliard.

Her mother came to her happy,"I've got something for you."she said as she fastened the necklace around her neck,"It's for love , not luck. Because you don't need luck, you dance like an angel." sh e explained as she embraced her daughter.

"Mom."was all Kagome could get out from her joy,"You're the best luck I'll ever have."

At school her friend came up to her asking,"Are you okay?"

Kagome reassured her,"I just kept messing up these pirouttes. It's really frustrating but it'll be okay. My moms going to be there. She's going to drive me after lunch."

Yuri trying to cheer her up exclaimed,"You've nothing to worry about, you're going to do absolutely fine. You're the best dancer in Lemont."

Kagome truthfully told her,"Yuri, this is not Lemont, this is Julliard, New York City."

Yuri asked,"Do you want to pray?"

"What?" Kagome yelled.

Yuri explained with lots of enthusiasium,"You're leaving for St. Louis after lunch. I'm not going to see you. We should pray."

"Yuri--Kagome said but she didn't hear.

Yuri started,"Father, H.g. auditions today, let her do okay."

Kagome met her mother at work after lunch.

Mrs.Higurashi sadly told her," We've got the Carson wedding, the Dankowsi party, two funerals and Jill calls in sick today, of all days. kagome, I'm sorry. I have to handle this, there isn't anybody else."(If you didn't just under stand that Kagome's mom works at a store where thay make flower arrangements for weddings, parties, and funerals.)

Kagome questioned," Mom, what about--?" But was interrupted by a queation a lady had.

"Hey glynn?Do they want roses in this? It doesn't say what color mums." asked a lady from work.

Glynn told her,"Judy took that order, ask her and I'll finish this."

Kagome grabbed her mothers shoulder,"Mom? This is the hardest, most important day of my life, you have to be there. You promised."

Glynn sighed," I know."

Kagome couldn't believe it, how many people were in that hall other than her to try out for Julliard.

"Excuse me, are you Kagome Higurashi?" asked a women carrying a clipboard probally with all the names of the girls trying out.

"Yes." Kagome said nervously.

The women answered,"You're next."

Kagome took one last look around for her mother before grabbing her gym bag to follow the lady who told her she was next.

She took one look out ,where Judges and onlookers were sitting,looking for her mother. Tears started to form at the brim of her eyes,when she saw her mom still was not there.

(a/n. This is my fist fanfic, and it's going to be a long one. When it comes to dancing during this fanfic, just to let you know I am not very good at describing how they're dancing to the music.)


	2. Chappie 2My New Home

Chapter 2-My New Home

Where we last left off

She took one look out ,where Judges and onlookers were sitting,looking for her mother. Tears started to form at the brim of her eyes,when she saw her mom still was not there.

She remembered how her mom walked her to the bus stop so she could catch a bus to Julliard while she finished work.

Kagome's mom promised her,"I'll be there, I promise, before you audition."

She did her first piece excellently waiting to do her second piece, which she had to put together.

"Is there anything you would like to share with us about your contemporary piece before you begin?" asked the head judge.

"No, it's pretty self explanatory." answered Kagome.

Kagome's mother looked at her watch while driving on the highway to see if she was late.

While Kagome danced she never suspected anything would be going on the highway while she danced.

On the highway a lumber delievery truck was blocking the way.

One car was able to swerve just in time to not hit it, but that caused Kagome's mom to start to turn to late.So while turning the car started to fall to one side,sliding toward the truck.

At that same instant Kagome fell during her dancing like it was fate.

Later after all the auditions a policeman told Kagome about the accident.

All Kagome could do was gasp from the horror of the news.

When she tried to walk away her knees collapsed under her, luckily for the cop being there to catch her.

End Flashback

That's how it all ended up being a mess of her being shipped to her fathers in New York City.

Her train finally pulled into the trainstop as her father lit a cigarette.

Kagome walked up to where her father was puffing away at his cigarette, carrying her carry-on-bag.

"Did you have a good ride." asked her father.

Kagome answered,"I slept through most of it."

Her father nodded his head understanding,"I guess you got stuff, baggage?"

"Yeah,three suitcases, One big one."Kagome told her father.

He grabbed her carry-on-bag walking away to lead her to the car.

"Sorry I had to split so soon after the funeral, if I could have gotten out of that gig in South Bend, I would have hung around a lot longer. Guess it was pretty tough leaving all your friends." explained her father as he pulled into the driveway.

"Uh-huh-"Kagome agreed sleepily.

They both got out of the car allowing Kagome to take her first look of the neighborhood while her dad got her stuff.

She followed her father into the apartment building to know where they live.

She slid her hand up the bar on the side of the stairs. While halfway up before removing her hand,she found paint chipping off on her hand.

"Here we are."her father said as he opened the door.

"Put them anywhere. I'll give you the grand tour." he said as Kagome shut the door.

(a/n. There you go, this is the rest of the reason she was moving to New York.Have half of the next chapter done. write more soon.)


	3. Chappie 3The Grand Tour

Chapter 3-The Grand tour

"It's not much of what you're used to but the water's hot and the mice are friendly." he explained as Kagome took off her coat.

"Uh, this is the bathroom," he said as he pointed to the first door on the right of the long hallway.

"Kitchen, big kitchen."He said as he spread his arms out as they came to the end of the hallway," And uh... this is where I sleep."he said as he pointed to the room right of the kitchen.

As he pulled the door of his bedroom closed he said,"Didn't get a chance to make the bed today."

"Where do I sleep?"Kagome obviously asked.

He motioned for her to follow him back down the hallway.

"Nixon was probally in office... when they rolled this off the assembly line,but, uh there's a brand-new matress in there."he pointed out to the orangish brown couch in the living room.

"Most of your clothes should fit in here." he pointed at a dresser by the door of the apartment,"Whatever's left over can put in the hall closet."

"I know it's a little bit out in the open,but... I didn't get a chance to finish your room here." he said as he opened one door on the last room on the right.

He tried opening the other one but it was stuck. He exclaimed,"Yeah, I'll fix that. It's a work in progress. I'll have it up and running in no time. A few adjustments." as he stepped in the room.

It was a green room with some spots of the paint missing. Plaster torn off in countless spots.Kagome just nodded understandingly.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get unpacked." he said as he walked down the hall to his room.

Kagome took one look around the room judging where to put everything.

She started with putting pictures of her mom and friends on the dresser and coffee table.

"You don't have to come in with me... since I'm all set." she told her father.

Her father argued,"I'm your father, I'm supposed to. You don't know where to go, who to see."

"It's okay.I mean, I have done this before, gone to school." Kagome stated plainly.

"All right,well, this is the name they gave me.'Mrs. gwynn. Main office.' "he finally agreed as he gave her a piece of paper.

"I'll be back to pick you up at 3:30." he ordered.

"Okay, sure. Whatever." Kagome said, it didn't matter to her.

As soon as she walked to the front of the school she could see people dancing to rap music, hanging around on the stairs before school.

While she passed kids she heard them say,"Hey, look at the human girl." or "Wassup,baby?" For the school in New York was mostly filled with hanyous and youkais.

Kagome just ignored them and entered the graffiti drawn on doors of the school.

At the school there was security men checking the students and their bags. they needed them there, from the trouble caused between the youkais trying to dominate the school and hanyous trying to fit in & fighting back against the youkais pushing them around.

(a/n. More to come. In a few chapters u will find out Kagome's father's name. Then I will use his real name when he talks. Please R&R. Trying to reach 10 reviews.)


	4. Chappie 4A Few Adjustments

Chapter 4-A few adjustments

Kagome st her backpack down for the security to chack it while she walked through the metal detector.

Strange enough, she suddenly felt calm and cool in the school,so much that she pulled off her topogen, for she started in mid winter.

Over at another she saw a boy had set the detector off so the securityman has to check him thoroughly.

the guy finished the checking and handed her backpack do she can go on her merry way.

She looked around the hallway,studing the people she would have class with. What caught her sight was a small wall of awards dedicated to the staff.She also learned then that cell phones were allowed before classes.

She continued a little down the hall to the office. She entered just as the bell rang sinaling the begining of a long day.

"My door is always open. And contrary to hall rumor,you can talk to me. So fo you have any questions or concerns?"the principal said as they walked down the hallway to her first class.

Kagome just answered with the shake of her head 'no'.

"Well, no questions, no answers. All right, this is Mr. Tensaiga's class, and he's expecting you." she answered as she knocked on the door.

"Truman Capote, In cold blood... represents a complete turning point in American history... and American literature-- you want to tell us why Mr. Tenshi?" said the teacher as he removed the student's hat.

"Gay rights, The com-pote dude who wrote it--"started Shippo.

"Capote."corrected Sesshomaru.

Shippo asked,"Capote?"

"Capote." answered Sesshomaru.

"Sweet tooth. Straight up fag, Mr. S, I'm serious." finished Shippo as the class roared up in laughter,"Flaming."

"Thank you very much. We can now promote you up to the kindergarten." sarcastically said Sesshomaru which brought another bout of laughing,"Anbody else? Once, twice. Ah, Miss Higurashi, I apologize if any of this is over your head, but if you see me after class, I'll give you some chapters."

Sesshomaru asked daringly,"Anybody? Come on."

"It's a non-fiction novel, Capote mixed true events with things that he couldn't know so he made them up. He created a new genre."answered Kagome.

'Uh-huh'Sesshomaru thought as he shaked his head as approvel of her answer.

"Human folks back then felt safe, Capote scared them. He took hard-core crime out of the ghetto... and placed it in America's backyard, that's what makes the book special."Inu Yasha answered on his view.

Kagome agreed alittle,"Yeah, that's part of it."

"That's all of it."stated Inu Yasha.

"Well we got a debate going on now."said Sesshomaru with a chuckle.

"Capote wasn't the first. Richard Wright, James Baldwind did the same thing.Wasn't nobody trying to read them, though."Inu Yasha argued.

"A lot of people read them."Kagome stated factly.

Inu Yasha questioned,"A lot of people like who? You? Didn't think so."

Kagome just quieted down and looked away, with hurt in her eyes,'That arrogant bastard.'

"Mr. S? Mr. S?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru answered.

"Your girl needs to bone up, I think you need to give her a pass to the library.We need to get a parent-teacher's conference going on."Shippo stated.

"Why don't you lend her yours? 'Cause obviously, you don't ever use it." asked the teacher. That brought a roar of laughter.

(a/n) Well, the begining of this chapter is boring but it gets funner. Finally, the moment you all been waiting for, she just meet Inu Yasha through an argument. R&R. Trying to get 15 reviews. More to come.)


	5. Chappie 5New Friends

Chapter 5-New Friends

"Yo, Ayame, Mr. Jackson's civics class? You will have a pop quiz. It's mad hard, alright?" Sango informed her as they walked down the stairs, for Sango had to go to her locker.

"Alright." answered Ayame.

Sango started walking down to her locker,which was a few lockers from Kagome's, and saw Kagome set her bookbag down and pull books out of it.

She dediced to teach her about the rule of bookbags. She walked past Kagome, snatching up the bookbag, and continued towards her locker.

Kagome turned around expecting to pull out her books to put them in the locker. She gasped when she found it wasn't there and started looking around for it.

" That's how easy it is to give to charity around here." stated Sango as she gave Kagome back her bookbag.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

"Don't put your shit on the floor." commanded Sango as she finished getting her books and walked away to her class.

At the same time Kagome put her bookbag in the locker and grabbed her books.

Kagome turned around and said,"I'm --" expecting to see that girl there.

Kagome went through the lunchline and got her lunch

Now she was looking around for a place to seat.

She looked around and thought she found the only seat available at Sango's table. So she started walking over there.

Over at Sango's table

"So here I am trying to study, right? And he's crying and crying, I can't get anything done --" Sango said to rin.

Once Kagome got there Sango's two best friends sat back down.

"Yo, where were you in math class? Man--" Sango started as she looked over at Kagome.

Kagome just smiled and walked away to find another seat avaliable

While Kagome leaves

"It was so hard, I left it blank, the whole thing." replied Rin.

"For real. And if you had been there, I'd had my notes from yesterday." finished Sango(They are talking to their other friends at the table)

Kagome's P.O.V

I looked around the cafeteria for an avaliable seat.

It was packed. There was one table with just humans seating there, a few with hanyous but not many, and a lot full of youkais.

Later, I saw two girls leave a table, where seat the girl I met earlier. I decided to sit there but once I got there those two girls sat back down.

That girl looked in my direction when I standed there for awhile, so I just smiled and left to find another seat.

'Blah, Blah, Blah' was all I was hearing from the guy next to me and he even got my name wrong.

I'm glad she came to my rescue.

This is why she needs rescued

"I know you're new to the table, just look at this, we are the 2K generations and no one takes us seriously. We don't even take ourselves seriously. And just look around, half the student body is DOA, and that's from the neck up Gome." the boy said.

"Ka-go-me. It's Kagome." Kagome had to correct him.

"Yeah, It's Kagome. You finished?" Sango agreed.

"Yes." Kagome answered,"Thank you so much."

"Mm-hmm, No problem. You need to watch where you sit, girl. Don't ever let me catch you at that table again. And It's Sango." Sango said as she lead Kagome where to throw her lunch away.

(a/n.There u go, more to come soon. Already on her first day and got a new friend. Who really is Sango?What she like? Who are those other girls at the table? Find out, R&R.)


	6. Chappie 6That Asshole

Chapter 6-That asshole

Continue where we left off

"Put your tray down here, and let me introduce you... to some of the ladies that I roll with." Sango instructed Kagome and then started to pull her to the table when Kagome was done.

Midway there Kagome stopped in amazement at she saw a girl dancing outside the cafeteria.

"It's just a little hip-hop. Come on."Sango imformed her and she pushed her signaling to start walking again.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up, girls this is Kagome. Kagome this is Kanna and Kaede, and this is Rin. She thinks she's down." Sango insructed.

"Excuse me? I am down, okay." interruppted Rin.

"Yeah, whatever." Sango answered sarcastically.

This is over at Inu Yasha's table

"You said you kmew how to play." could be heard from the next table. It was of course Inu Yasha and a friend of his playing War with cards. This caused Kagome to look over at the other table.

But at the same time Inu Yasha looked over at her straight in the eye while thinking 'Dam, she's HOT. But she probally hates me now because my stupid big mouth.'

"Girl, that earring is fresh as hell, did it hurt?"said Kanna to Rin.(Just to make it easier to understand, Rin just got her eyebrow pierced)

"Stick a pin through your eyebrow, see if it hurts." answered Rin.

They all stopped talking when Kagome said "Asshole", referring to Inu Yasha.

"Who? 'Cause in this crowd you're going to have to be more specific." asked Sango with a confused look in her eyes.

"The guy sitting by the window with the blue sweater."answered Kagome.

They all looked to see who she was talking about. Sango was a bit shocked that Kagome knew Inu Yasha.

"He's in my English class. He thinks he's so smart and so cute." Kagome continuedas she thought 'Dam, he's sexy.'

"Inu Yasha Tensaiga?" asked Sango.

"Oh, so you know him?"Kagome stated questionable.

"Hell, yeah. I know him. He's my brother."answered Sango.

"Oh. Well, he's not an asshole per se--." Kagome stuttered as she was down right shocked. Everyone at the table broke down laughing at Kagome.

"Forget about it, girl. It's all right. Don't even sweat it." Sango explained through giggles.

Kagome sighed from relief, at least she didn't look like a big fool.

"Yo, Inu Yasha. Hey, yo." his friend greeted him.

"Hey, man." greeted Inu Yasha back.

"Medicine man." joked his friend as they hugged.

"What's up Koga? Man, baby, I was just asking about you, and I got a little emotional too about you being bak aned all." asked Shippo.

"Man, sit your punk ass down,fool. Matter of fact, step your ass off." stated koga as he pushed Shippo into a seat,"Give us some space."

"Man, why we-- Everybody's got a piece in the hook. You look good, man. Who you stealing from? Nice jacket." stated Shippo.

Koga just decided to ignore him and sat down by Inu Yasha.

"What's up, man" How'd it go with Mrs. Gwynn?" wondered Inu Yasha.

"Regular bullshit, 'You're a smart boy, you can learn from your mistakes, I'm here for you.' Yeah she's there for me, all right." retold Koga as he lit a cigeratte.

"But, you're hang' in, though. You feeling strong?" Inu Yasha worriedly stated.

"Strong about what? First week back at home sweet high school? You enlisted in this shit, I'm drafted. Judge said finish school or finish your sentence. Like they both aien't 12 months of a long-ass time." explained Koga.

"But a year here is better than another one served up at juvee." argued Inu Yasha.

"At least, we got chicks in here." said Koga on the bright side.

"Yeah man." answered Inu Yasha, glad he won his friend over in staying out of trouble.

"I'll check you later, man."Koga said as a good-bye.

Inu Yasha responded,"All right, man."

(A/N) Well there you go.I'm sure you are suprised at some of the things in this chapter.


	7. Chappie 7Feeling More At Home

Chapter 7-Feeling More At Home

After school-At Kagome's house

Her father just came home from the store a while ago and had been for the past few minutes started to put all the grocceries away.

While Kagome was putting up a curtain to have some priveacy in her bedroom, of course is the living room really.

Her father in here a minute, will you?"from the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen to see what her father wanted.

Once she was there he explained,"You've been working awhile in there.You must be gettting hungry.What do you say?Look...'Swanson Hungryman Dinners' "as he pointed to the box he held in his hands,"They're the best.Look,got every style,Animal,Vegetable,or Mineral?"

he had opened up the freezer to put the box away, and in there was many of the same things in there.

Kagome answered,"I had a big lunch."

"Alright,well...they're in here if you change your mind.Unless your plan is to starve yourself to death."he yelled getting pissed off,as he tried to continue to put away the food.

"It's not a plan.I just don't eat when I'm not hungry.Mom never let me eat that stuff."Kagome said nicely even thogh inside she was furious that her father would think she was trying to starve herself.

"Okay.Hey,uh--.Listen,uh--.I got a gig downtown tonight.What do you say?You haven't heard me play for awhile.What do you say?You want to come with me and hang out, and maybe we'll get a bite to eat afterwards."asked her father nervously.

Kagome demanded,"It's a school night, Naraku."

"Oh,yeah.It's a school night, yeah.I forgot.All right, then, Well,I'll just go.And I'll be back when I'm back."he rembered as he left.

Kagome started to go through her belongings and put stuff she'll never use into a small shoe box like her ballet slippers. And of course the shoe box will always remain on the top shelf of the closet to never be brought back down or so she thought.

Inu Yasha,Sango, and Shippo walking to school

"Stepps is gona be off the hinges Friday night.I'm bust a new move,break in the new Jordans...and bring a little honey."Shippo excitedly told.

"Why your hand busy?" Sango asked which recieved a laugh from her brother.

"Sango,If it wasn't for that attidude, you could be the lucky girl.I can see us right now,baby."Shippo flirted with her.

"Yeah in your dreams."Sango told him.

Shippo pleaded with Inu Yasha,"Help me,dog.Defend me,man!"

Inu Yasha explained,"I got my own problems, Shippo."

Shippo yelled,"Problems?What problems?We aien't got no damn problems.You going to college,doctor college after that.You the man,dog."

"He tripping off his acceptance letter from Georgetown."exclaimed Sango.

"No,I'm waiting for my letter.I've been waiting."argued Inu Yasha.

(A/N.)Surprise,yes Naraku is Kagome's father and Inu Yasha does really likes kids in this fic. Sorry I couldn't post a few chapters up at one time, but I'm too tired too right now, need to get some rest.


	8. Chappie 8Proper Introduction

Chapter 8-Proper Introduction

Kagome got off the bus not to far from Sango and the others.(This will come into play in a little while)

"I could have been a doctor too,you know what I'm saying? If it wasn't for that time I got left back."Shippo explained proudly.

" That time? What fifth and sixth grade don't count?"asked Sango.

Shippo asked back," Why do you always try to make me feel bad?I liked the fifth grade.

Sango yelled,"Hey,girl!" as Kagome waved to her.In minutes they met up to each other.

"Miss Barnett had this ass so big--" continued Shippo.

"This is my brother,Inu Yasha."Sango laughed as she introduced,"My bad,y'all have already met."

"Yeah,we're acquainted." flatly atatedd Inu Yasha.

"Hi."Kagome said nervously.

"Hi"answered Inu Yasha.

"Oh,hell, no! You're not going to introduce me? Forgot my name, as well as your manners?"yelled Shippo.

"You don't need to know him." stated Sango as she tried to pull Kagome the rest of the way to the school.

Shippo stopped Kagome and said,"Excuse me,you do need to know me. Everybody needs to know me. They call me Shipppo-g, from the CG. Aned don't you forget it."

" They call him Shippo because 'fool' was taken."explained Sango.

"They call me Shippo,the sneaky thief." Shippo explained as they walked near the school.

"CG as in Chicago Chi-town,where ya at,girl? What's your first class?" asked Sango as they walked up the school stairs.

In Kagome & Sango's gym class 

Half of the class were climbing the rope and the other half were streching, waiting for their turn on the balance beam.

Sango was on the balance beam just pending as far as her legs could go to keep her balance for it waws her turn right now.

Over at the rope in the gym 

"Okay,let's see that upper body,"said the teacher as the student began to climb,"Both legs,nice.Let's--the upper body."

"I can't.I know. I don't have an upper body."argued Rin.

"we go through tis everyday. You need to work your upper body. Go do some chin ups."ordered the teacher.

"Stacia,you're next.Kathy spot her. Good.Point your toes,that's it,Sango."complimented the teacher as Sango finished up.

"All right,Kagome.You're up."the teacher informed her as she finished stretching.

Kagome got up and started to get up on the balance beam.

With Sango & friends 

"I hate this class! Look at my hands."Rin said as she showed Sango her hands.

"Girl you are bleeding."Sango said shocked.

"I know. I hate her. She made me climb up to the very--well, not the very top."explained Rin.

"Obviously."Sango said while laughing.

Back at Kagome 

Once Kagome was up,she started to do ballet moves on the balance beam,I don't think she even knew why she was doung them.

Back over with Sango & friends 

"Dam.Ex-cuuse me!"Sango laughed as she observed what kagome was doing on the balance beam.

(A/N.)There another chapter guys.


	9. Chappie 9Invite to Stepps

Chapter 9-Invite to Stepps

Inside the girls locker room 

"Last time you said you would and you didn't.Wait.Hold on,Hold on."Sango said to Rin as they neared kagome.

"Kagome."called Sango.

"Oh,hi."said Kagome as she realizeed who was calling her name.

"Hi. How you get your leg to twist like that?"asked Sango.

"Yeah,What's up with that double-jointed,cheerleader shit anyway?"added Rin as she put on her id.

Kagome explained,"Nothing's up with it.I just used to dance.ballet,mostly."

Sango answered shocked,"Oh,So you should hit Stepps with us tomorrow night."

Sango explained more at Kagome's confused look,"It's a club. You know,like mostly hip-hop."

"It's sort of members only you know what I'm saying?"Rin heloed explain.

"Oh.I don't know."Kagome answered suspious of them.

Rin pleaded,"You should go."

Sango shook her head,"Yeah,Shippo spins sometimes,so he might be able to get you in."

Kagome asked confused,"Who?"

After school,they meet with Shippo & Inu Yasha 

"Shippo she needs to get hooked up with Stepps,all the way hooked up."explained Sango.

Sango instructed Kagome,"Give him a twenty."

"For what?"Kagome asked, again confused.

"I.D. She thought she was getting in off your looks.Ha! No,No, Your girl is weak, all right? I got my rep to watch. I can't be getting any old, toe-tappin, ass-shaking, bandstand--?explained Shippo which start to get Kagome upset and Sango angry.

Kagome had enough, she snapped,"' Shippo, you talk a lot of shit for someone who never says anything."

Sango yelled happily,"Oh!"

They all enjoyed a laugh,meaning Inu Yasha, Sango, and Rin while Shippo started to sulk.

"Ya gonna pay the man, or what?" asked Sango.

Kagome pulled out a $20, and waved it in Shippo's face waiting for him to take it.

After a while of being in disbelief he finally took it.

Kagome interrupted them,"I don't know where it is."

Sango explained,"I'll give you my address. We'll meet up, and we'll go together. And, I' will have your I.D." looking at Shippo after she finished.

"Stepps aien't no square dance."barked Inu Yasha.

" That's all right. I dance in circles, probally around you." Kagome spat back in a similar tone.

"Alright." laughed Inu Yasha.

Shippo pleaded with Inu Yasha,"This girl's a joke, man." to get him to leave.

"What?Break out. Don't you got something to do?Money to spend?All right." orderd Sango,"Let's roll, girl."

Kagome walked down the stairs and locked the front gate after she finally decided on an outfit.

"Mm-mm-mmm!" complimanted a guy on the street as she turned the corner.

Sango just got done putting earrings on when she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it.

"Hey,girl. Come in." Sango said to Kagome as she opened the door.

"So you found the place okay?"asked Sango concerned as she closed the door after Kagome came in.

"Yeah it was fine."stated Kagome.

"All right, I'm just goona get my coat and then we'll be out."Sango stated as she headed to the room with her coat in it.

(A/N.)There you guys go anoither chapter up. Keep R&R.


End file.
